Segredos Mergulhados em Sangue
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Kagome viaja do Brasil diretamente para o outro lado do mundo em busca da verdade de sua origem... Quais serão os resultados da incessante busca pela verdade?


Olá pessoal! Depois de muito tempo guardando essa fic, ela finalmente vai ao ar!!! XDD

Já vou avisando que os capítulos dela vão ser ainda mais demorados do que os das minhas outras fics... T.T Gomen...

Espero que gostem!!!

Beijos e...

BOA LEITURA!!!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Kagome viaja do Brasil diretamente para o outro lado do mundo em busca da verdade de sua origem... Quais serão os resultados da incessante busca pela verdade?

**_Segredos Mergulhados em Sangue_**

**Capítulo 1 – As Terras Nipônicas**

A jovem Higurashi Kagome encontrava-se, agora, em um confortável banco de estampa lisa e vermelha. Os cabelos negros levemente ondulados jaziam escorridos sobre o corpo delicado. Os orbes permaneciam fechados serenamente dando a impressão de que descansava em calmaria enquanto a viagem chegava ao seu fim.

A pele pálida levemente rosada dava um encanto especial à jovem, junto com seus lábios carmesins. Ao abrir os olhos vividamente escuros, a bela rapariga depara-se com um par de orbes fitando-lhe intensamente. Suspirou desviando o olhar para a janela fechada do avião ainda em movimento. Sorriu levemente ao ver a alvorada cobrindo a terra de sua verdadeira linhagem.

-Poderia parar de me olhar um segundo, por favor? – a mulher indagou o rapaz ao lado fitando-lhe levemente irritada.

-Desculpe-me! É que sua beleza é tão grande que...!

-Isso é uma cantada?

-Bom... Eu... acho que sim...

-Desculpe... não estou interessada nisso... Não agora...

-Oh!

-Quem sabe outra hora, hãn? – ela sorriu levemente enquanto o rapaz estendia-lhe um cartão.

-Ligue-me...

-Ligarei... – ela guardou o cartão tornando a olhar para a janela – "Mais um pra coleção..." – ela suspirou apertando o cinto de segurança. Havia chegado... – Já disse para que pare de me olhar.

-Sinto muito! – o rapaz corado desviou a atenção para os passageiros visinhos.

-"Homens..." – ela suspirou outra vez retirando o cinto de segurança e levantando – Com licença... – ela passou pelo desconhecido rapaz, logo saindo do avião com a bolsa pendurada no braço.

Em passos lentos, a rapariga dirigiu-se para dentro do aeroporto. Desconhecia aquele lugar tanto quanto desconhecia aquele país inteiro! Fora praticamente obrigada por si mesma a viajar para aquele lugar... Tinha colocado uma coisa na cabeça e até que não o fizesse não descansaria.

Seguiu com o mesmo ritmar até a área de alimentação. Era tudo muito grande e colorido ali! Sentia-se meio que perdida entre tantas pessoas desconhecidas. Decidiu-se por apenas tomar um bom café em uma espécie de padaria em tons pastéis. Sentou-se em uma das mesas de madeira escura, logo sendo atendida.

-Aqui está você! Atrasei-me no banho! Sinto muito! – uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e pele bem corada sentou-se junto a Kagome.

-Hum... Fala comigo?

-Claro, Senhorita Kagome!

-Chame-me só de Kagome, por favor...

-Certo... – a mulher sorriu parecendo muito animada – Então... que horas nós iremos?

-Espere! – Kagome suspirou fechando os olhos e logo os abrindo outra vez – Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Ah! Sim! Desculpe! – ela sorriu sem graça enquanto a mulher a sua frente recebia o pedido – Meu nome é Yamato Sango! E nós iremos para uma região mais escondida do país... A Senhora Kaede me pediu isso... ela tem medo que descubram que você está aqui...

-Kaede...?

_"-Tome cuidado, Senhorita Kagome... Tokyo é muito perigosa... ainda mais para a Senhorita..._

_-Por que? Nem conheço a cidade! Que perigos especiais teriam para mim?_

_-Você terá que descobrir sozinha, minha Flor... Não estou incumbida de dar-lhe as respostas para esse tipo de pergunta... – a velha senhora sorriu beijando a testa da jovem – Só tome cuidado..._

_-Tudo bem... Eu vou tomar..."_

-Sim! A Vovó Kaede! – Sango sorriu respirando fundo – Não podemos demorar muito tempo aqui... Ela diz que não é seguro o bastante... Vamos?

-Sim... – Kagome levantou-se deixando alguns ienes sobre a mesa em que estivera.

Seguiu a jovem que conhecera até um belíssimo Corolla prateado, que as esperava logo na saída da enorme construção. Dentro do carro, um rapaz as aguardava com um enorme sorriso na face jovial.

Sango o apresentou para Kagome ao que o carro partira. Seu nome era Miroku, cursava o último ano de direito em uma das mais procuradas faculdades de Tokyo. Tinha cabelos negros atados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Os olhos azuis olhavam atentamente para a estrada, desviando poucas vezes para a mulher ao lado.

Em uma hora e poucos minutos de viagem, Miroku parou o novo carro em frente a um prédio não muito chamativo. Tinha as paredes levemente descascadas, mostrando um tom verde-claro por detrás do atual creme. Uma pequena escada guiava-os até a porta de vidro. Arbustos muito bem cuidados acompanhavam a escadinha dando um ar europeu ao estabelecimento.

A grama aveludada em um tom de verde forte parecia ter sido medida antes de ser cortada. Nem um pedacinho daquela grama estava fora de lugar e isso não era apenas na frente. Aos fundos do prédio metros e metros da mesma grama seguiam paralelamente até as àrvores densas surgirem. Apesar da aparência antiga daquele lugarejo, tudo parecia ter sido muito bem cuidado. Com exceção, é claro, de alguns edifícios.

Adentraram o prédio rapidamente, Sango à frente sendo seguida pelos outros dois. A jovem acenou para os recepcionistas acionando o elevador. As paredes em tons diferentes de marrom deixavam o lugar com uma aparência sombria. Escuro demais para o gosto de Kagome. O balcão onde os recepcionistas se encontravam estava no canto direito da porta de entrada. Kagome apenas fitou os dois antes das portas metálicas se fecharem.

O trio subiu até o segundo andar onde, em pouco tempo, Sango abria uma das seis portas. O apartamento onde ficariam, era o último do corredor, bem distante do elevador que haviam utilizado.

Kagome ficou maravilhada ao colocar os pés na nova moradia. Singela, porém maravilhosa. As paredes do pequeno corredor da entrada eram em tons diferentes de verde formando listras na parede, somente interrompidas pelo levemente detalhado acabamento em madeira. O chão de madeira disposto em "escadinhas" deva um belo detalhe junto ao acabamento do papel de parede.

-Aposto que está cansada da longa viagem até aqui!

-Sim, estou... – Kagome fitou a mulher sorridente – Preciso tomar um bom banho e tentar dormir.

-Pode demorar um pouco para se acostumar com o fuso horário daqui! – Miroku sorriu levemente estirando-se no sofá creme repleto de almofadas esverdeadas – Mas isso é normal!

-Miroku veio o ano passado... Ele pediu transferência de Londres! – a mais velha das duas jovens suspirou ao ver o rapaz fechar os olhos – Acho que ainda não se acostumou com o fuso horário... Passa dormindo! – ela cochichou guiando a convidada até uma das portas do apartamento – Aqui é o banheiro. A porta dentro dele liga ao seu quarto... – sorriu abertamente voltando para a sala – Fique a vontade!

-Obrigada... – Kagome curvou levemente os lábios, deixando seu primeiro sorriso escapar pela terra nipônica.

Adentrou o banheiro ficando deslumbrada com o local. As paredes eram decoradas com lajotas de mármore de coloração bege, que eram de um tom mais claro que o mármore da pia colocada perfeitamente entre a porta e a banheira marrom.

Foi até a pia abrindo a torneira e deixando o transparente líquido escorrer pelas mãos femininas. Em forma de concha, as mãos foram levadas até a face exausta molhando-a levemente.

Pegou a toalha escura, paralela ao espelho, enxugando o rosto e as mãos. Largou o pequeno pano seguindo para o seu quarto onde encontrou a mala, que fora trazida por Miroku, ao lado da cama de ébano.

Deixou os olhos incrivelmente negros deslizarem pelo seu novo quarto. Examinou com pesar as paredes brancas e franziu o nariz.

Realmente detestava paredes brancas... Era como se aquela cor retirasse toda a vida dos móveis, objetos, plantas que estavam dentro daquele quarto pálido.

Sentou-se no colchão macio da cama, acariciando brandamente o edredom de tonalidade púrpura decorado com a bela kanji do amor. Desviou o olhar para o guarda-roupa feito com a mesma madeira de ébano da cama. E dos seus lados estavam dois lindos vasos de coloração avermelhada com mudas de fícus bem cuidadas. Permitiu-se sorrir ao ver as plantas tão apreciadas.

Calmamente agachou-se até a mala abrindo-a e retirando uma roupa limpa e uma toalha. Pegou seus pertences de higiene pessoal e dirigiu-se, em seguida, para o banheiro novamente.

Girou a torneira da banheira deixando a água escorrer em grande velocidade. Tirou a roupa que usava dobrando-a cuidadosamente e colocando-a sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário.

Ao constatar que a banheira estava cheia o suficiente, fechou a torneira e calmamente foi aconchegando-se na água fria, porém reconfortante.

Com toda sua calmaria, tomou um relaxante e demorado banho. Levantou-se cautelosamente e pegou a toalha que trouxera. Secou seu corpo, se mudou e esvaziou a banheira.

Foi até a pia e fitou a face cansada a frente do espelho. Sinceramente merecia um descanso depois de toda a reviravolta que sua vida sofrera.

Em um momento está andando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de sua cidadezinha no imenso Brasil. Em outro momento está fitando uma face adulta na frente de um espelho no Japão...

Era tudo muito confuso para ela... Tudo recente demais... E demasiadamente cansativo... Muito complicado...

Suspirou antes de sorrir e acariciar a face refletida. Como se o afago ao vidro gelado pudesse lhe aquecer a alma perturbada.

Desviou o olhar tristonho para a porta, agora, aberta.

-Desculpe, Kagome! Pensei que já estivesse em seu quarto!

-Não se preocupe, Miroku. – ela sorriu levemente – Já estava de saída! – pegou a roupa que usava antes do banho e pendurou a toalha no gancho ao lado da banheira.

Sorriu outra vez para o rapaz que adentrava o banheiro, indo para o aconchego de seu quarto. Sentiu os olhos pesarem mais uma vez naquela manhã.

Largou as roupas ao lado da mala, estirando-se pesadamente sobre o colchão extremamente macio.

Virou-se de barriga para cima fitando o teto rebaixado com gesso. Soltou um suspiro entristecido enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma parte da blusa lilás que colocara após o banho.

_"-Mamãe, posso passear hoje?_

_-Vai aonde?_

_-No shopping com as minhas amigas!"_

-Tudo mentira... – murmurou absorta em seus pensamentos.

Ainda lembrava um pouco da mãe adotiva que deixara naquele país longínquo. Os olhos verdes como a casca de um abacate e os cabelos loiros que reluziam como o ouro. Como não percebera antes essas pequenas, mas importantes, diferenças entre ela e a mãe?

Talvez tenha percebido, mas preferiu fingir que não havia nada "errado"... Talvez por temer que seus pressentimentos fossem verdadeiros... A verdade que, agora, é um martírio... sua fonte de desespero e loucura total.

Mas essas são coisas que não podem ser evitadas... Ninguém pode evitar... São as peças que o destino prega. Talvez fosse preciso ir até aquela terra oriental para poder encontrar a sua liberdade... sua felicidade... Talvez... Talvez...

Fazia um certo tempo que dormia um sono tranqüilo... Como um pequeno gatinho encolhido no seu canto... No seu mundinho alheio onde ninguém poderia perturbá-la...

_"-Vê isso, Sango?_

_-Uma concha! – a garotinha sorriu. Possuía os mesmos olhos da atualidade._

_-Linda, não é? Papai me deu ontem... Ele disse que dá sorte!_

_-Um amuleto! Minha mãe também tem um desses!_

_-Meninas! – uma mulher aproximou-se._

_Era alta para uma japonesa naquela época. Os cabelos eram intensamente negros e batiam abaixo de sua cintura. Seu rosto... Seu rosto..._

_-Venham jantar! – falou com um delicado sorriso na face perdida._

_-Sim, mamãe!"_

Saltou na cama de casal. Estava arfando... Passou a mão direita pela testa secando o suor que lhe escorria pela face assustada. Colocou a outra mão no coração na inútil tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-Mamãe... – sussurrou lembrando-se da mulher de face oculta que aparecera em seu sonho – Sango! – exclamou agitada.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
